A Little More Would Do
by Cooper Writer Crafter
Summary: [An LMatsuda work of fiction from the LJ community writing kills] Dedicated to all my readers who enjoy my smut work.
1. Lackluster Accomodations

**Title: **_A Little more would do_

**Anime: **Death Note

**Pairing: ** L / Matsuda

**RATED: T**

**Warning: **_possible lemon_

**Summary:**_ Matsuda hated working for the eccentic detective who seems to get off just making the young cop suffer_

**XXX**

**Lackluster Accommodations**

L scratched his head through his thick, tousled dark hair, roughed like yarn, as he inspected carefully the rich substance of hot caffeine inside the cup. His round eyes widened some more when he placed his lips slowly to take a sip. His eyebrows furrowed when the taste sunk in his buds. Then his eyes became hazy and somewhat bored again as he raised the cup with his two fingers adhered to the holder. The young man behind him could only let out a sigh.

"Matsuda-san, this is too bitter."

"That one has at least ten sugar cubes now."

"I said twelve sugar cubes, didn't I?" L's voice was calm as he handed Matsuda the cup of coffee. "Why don't you start getting this one right then move into bigger responsibilities?"

"Such as?"

L nibbled on his thumb as he enumerated the examples (Matsuda shouldn't have asked.) "Let's see...applying the right amount of chocolate syrup around the marshmallows in my ice cream, removing the excess peanuts in my brownies, layering the icing of my strawberry cake symmetrically, unwrapping the lollipop for me before you give it to me."

_Kira, wherever you are, please kill me now. _Matsuda smiled bitterly. "I'll see what I can do."

"That you should do then you may begin to escalate."

Matsuda went back to the candy storage room (something like this actually existed around this colossal headquarters) and was tempted to spit on the coffee. His usual kind demeanor and conscience stopped him though.

"Matsuda-san, in case you have gone blind or just wallowing in self-pity, I must inform you that the container of the sugar cubes is on your left side. Now raise two sugar cubes from the container and mix it with my coffee. That's it, right there. There you go! Saliva would not be appetizing so don't bother spitting on it. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Keep your gloves on."

Matsuda wanted to explode. He did what he was asked to do. He knew that there are cameras in the room and L was watching him. He was annoyed that he has to wear these latex gloves as if L finds him unsanitary.

"Is this enough, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda raised the cup in view.

"Hai, Matsuda-san. Arigatou."

He went back to the office lounge and found L in the same position, feet up the chair, eyes hollow and wide due to lack of sleep. The caffeine doesn't do his system good so does high amount of glucose. Matsuda is worried but he kept his opinions to himself. L seemed to function well with his sweets. He was facing the monitors in front of him, watching Misa on her room, reading a magazine. Matsuda sat beside him and watch him sip his coffee.

Matsuda Tota was the jester of the group and somehow it wasn't what he was aiming when he joined the Police Academy. Blame it on his apparent lack of ambition and intellectual skills. Still he felt like he shouldn't be in such a humiliating position. Sitting across the inscrutable detective is already eating him alive. Not to mention the sickness he gets whenever he prepares L his sweets (where the hell is Watari?) and then he would watch him consume the whole thing without even breaking a sweat. Nauseating, really and Matsuda wished that he could have somehow taken a gun and shoot himself on the spinal cord. Nevertheless he kept up his good nature and decided to become cordial to the young sleuth.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Matsuda tried to strike a conversation.

L responded not too eagerly, eyeing the dark substance of his coffee. "Indeed."

"Do you fancy her, Ryuuzaki?"

"None of your business, Matsuda-san." L sipped his coffee and it was obvious that Matsuda messed up again. L held it away from him and said nothing. Maybe he knew that the young police officer is just full of disappointments.

"I am just curious." Matsuda actually pouted. Good thing L didn't see it since he kept his gaze on the monitor where the allegedly accused second Kira was taking a rest in the sofa.

"You are allowed to be." L answered, biting his thumb as he placed down the cup to its saucer. "But it's still none of your business."

Matsuda did not give up so he kept talking. "Have you ever been in a relationship with a girl, Ryuuzaki? I know you are busy and all but did you at least have a chance to date and stuff?"

"Really, Matsuda-san, none of your business." L still maintained his polite tone. He rubbed the toes of his feet together and Matsuda was staring at it the whole time.

"Must be lonely not getting any." The words were out of his mouth before he realized what it meant.

L looked at him now, eyes probing and deep. He didn't say anything at first until he finally looked back on the monitor and asked. "Are you getting any, Matsuda-san?"

That was an ultimate fire-back, isn't it? Matsuda stiffened. He should have kept his mouth shut. "Not currently."

"Is it making you sad?" L sounded too polite that it bothered Matsuda.

"I don't know."

"Then why assume it's a lonely state of affairs when you are not getting any?" L's eyes were hazier now.

"I'm just trying to look it that way in your position."

"My position? I feel no such remorse for not getting any."

Matsuda fell silent and then, "There is always masturbation."

_Have me shoot myself, Kira. _Matsuda can't take it back now.

L paused, taking in the idea carefully and then he laughed. Matsuda was surprised. He never heard L laugh before and it sounded so pleasant and yet surreal. He relaxed a little when he heard that sound. Still he felt like a moron.

"Do you do such activity, Matsuda-san?" L asked politely again. "Careful. There are cameras around. Mogi-san and Yagami-san might catch you on tape."

Matsuda roared, face red as a chili pepper dipped in thick tomato sauce. "I don't masturbate freely around here!"

"Ah, so you admit that under different circumstances that you will." L was pushing through, ignoring the pained expression on Matsuda's face. Maybe he was actually enjoying this.

"Perhaps!" Matsuda snapped back. "It's none of your business though."

Pathetic, Matsuda kept repeating to himself. It didn't even change the damn point of his accusation.

"Hai, that is clear enough. Let us end the conversation."

Matsuda frowned. He should stop talking right now.

"I like talking to you, Ryuuzaki. It is refreshing." Crap. Why can't he do one right thing today? Why right now at the very presence of such a person like Ryuuzaki?

"I see."

"It's a simple question, do you fancy Misa-Misa or not?" Matsuda tried stalling

"And you?"

"Well, if you have to do this stupid interrogation then yes. I do fancy her. I also know that she is off-limits."

L nodded slowly, face too blank. "I see."

"So do you fancy her?"

"None of your business."

"Really, Ryuuzaki! This is absurd." Matsuda flinched, gripping his knees with his fingers. "And that's unfair. I already told you that I like her."

"So you had."

"And you don't?"

L bit his thumb again. "Perhaps a fresh baked apple pie would make me talk." His eyes glittered as he looked at Matsuda. The young man sighed and stood up.

"I'll be right back," Matsuda said grumpily.

He knew L was watching him the whole time. He did not like it but there is particularly something good about it. Matsuda wondered why he somehow enjoyed it. He shook off the thought endlessly. The night is getting onto him that's all. He just needed some sleep. Although having L around, it would be a difficult task no doubt. Maybe he could make L sleep as well. How ambitious of him.

"Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda returned with the apple pie and laid it before the insomniac detective. "I got it. Can we please have a decent conversation?"

L slid his fork on the pie and eyed it, "By all means."

"Actually, I think we need to sleep, Ryuuzaki."

"You can rest now, Matsuda-san." L remarked. "I do not need your services anymore. Dispose the latex gloves when you do resign to sleep."

Matsuda scratched his wrist and said nervously. "I'm worried about your health, Ryuuzaki. Sleep will do you good."

"I could hardly do that."

"Well, have you ever thought about sleeping pills maybe?"

"Totally unethical." It's obvious that L wanted to dismiss the subject.

"It's not unethical," Matsuda pressed on. "It would be a wise call if you have a medical condition such as insomnia."

L finally stared at the nervous man. His eyes were fixed blankly and there is a ghostly smile on his lips. Matsuda smiled back anxiously and said nothing.

"You really need to get laid, Matsuda-san." L replied candidly.

Matsuda blushed furiously than before. "What did you say, Ryuuzaki?"

L narrowed down his set of possibilities. "You are distraught, you complain and whine easily. You pointed out sex throughout the conversation we had. You are forcing me to sleep so you could have time to, perhaps masturbate since you also specified that. You want to do it here since there are no cameras--"

"Don't be absurd!" Matsuda stormed out loud. "I am really tired to have this kind of argument. I am not sexually frustrated. I hardly--"

"Given the location, it is advantageous since Misa-san can be seen in the monitors. A little inspiration, her image offers you as you go about your routine."

"Damn you, Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda looked more flustered than ever, banging his fists on the desk out of frustration. "I do not see Misa-Misa that way! Maybe you do since she did state that you are a pervert."

"Do you or do you not want to get laid?" L's eyes were darker now.

"Why does it matter to you?" Matsuda muttered almost faintly.

"I shall propose a solution."

"What?"

L spun his chair around for at least ten seconds and then he stopped abruptly. He met Matsuda's eyes with a face devoid of all facial reaction. It was just peering at him, amused and taunting. "Masturbate if you please. Do not mind my presence."

Matsuda's jaw dropped. "God, Ryuuzaki, you really are a pervert."

"I am offering a beneficial bargain. Few men would be kind enough to allow you to release sexual tension in your nether regions."

"That's because few men are not given to lunacy as you have done now!" Matsuda wished so bad to hide himself from those lifeless yet intense eyes.

"Matsuda-san," L frowned as he rested his palms on his knees, leaning a little forward. "I can turn around or hide in the candy storage room, if you want. That way you can monitor me if I would sneak up on you."

"No, Ryuuzaki!"

"Why not?" L remained firm.

"I won't tell you why!"

"Why not?" The inability to shake L from his pragmatic views is almost driving him insane.

"I don't like you!"

"Why not?" The corners on L's mouth slightly twitched but he managed to cover up the fascination he was receiving with this interesting discourse.

Matsuda shouted, incredulous but still trying to convince. "I PREFER REAL SEX, OKAY? NOT JERKING OFF! I PREFER A PARTNER PRESENT!"

He expected L to stop it, that this game would wear him down at last. But to his horror, L hopped out of the chair, back bent as he even leaned closer to Matsuda. The ghostly smile was more visible. He proclaimed. "I am here, am I not?"

"Have you gone mad?" Matsuda took a step back and could hardly believe his ears did not bleed after that proposal. "I--I like women, Ryuuzaki."

"All men do." L smiled too naturally. "It would not emasculate you in any way if you engage in such homosexuality."

"Then I would be gay not a man!"

"How offensive," L smiled wider. "The only basis on manhood is in anatomical terms. As long as a man has a penis, he is a man, disregarding his sexual preference and behavior. Homosexuality is not a gender. Male and female are the two genders. Nothing is in the middle between them."

"But Ryuuzaki! Why would you want to make out with me?" Matsuda whispered, his nerves clearly shaken.

L shook his head at last. "I do not want it."

"Then why provoke me?"

"Just for that reason," L answered calmly. "I want to provoke you."

Matsuda said nothing. Something is towering against his reason.

"Was I cold and ruthless for toying around with you like this?" L asked him with a childish curiosity. "It usually depends on how you see it, Matsuda-san. I know that you would not engage."

Matsuda hated this man. He hated his mind games. He hated the way he could crush an ego of a person so offhandedly. He needed to surprise him. He needed to make this bastard eat shit and be humiliated of himself. He gathered courage and stepped closer to the detective. Then he threw his whole body against him and they fell to the floor. L was about to fight him, fearing Matsuda lost it but he did not expect what Matsuda intended to do. The other man buried his mouth against his without introductory. L's eyes widen infinitely, mirroring shock as clear as day. Matsuda was rejoicing inside. This is the price for being such an arrogant prick to your employees. When Matsuda raised himself up, he could not believe that he actually liked how the other man tasted. It did not feel unnatural at all. Quite frankly, when Matsuda is about to brag how he proved L to be wrong, he found himself kissing the detective once more. The awful aftertaste of coffee lingered in his saliva. This time L just opened his eyes and stared calmly, probably still observing and trying to figure out why this is happening. Matsuda did not let go for three minutes. His palms were pressed on L's chest. His torso was trying not to quiver as it was deadly close to the detective's.

L spoke against their mouths. "Matsuda-san."

"What?" Matsuda did not really care. He was focusing on sucking L's tongue. He was rubbing his palms on that surprisingly desirable chest.

"Are you still homophobic?" L still wanted to keep this up.

"I did not say I am."

L regarded him almost gently before he pushed Matsuda away. The other man was shaking, unable to fathom what he just did and how foolish he looked like now to the deadpan detective. L just smiled at him compassionately and stood up, placing his hands inside the pockets of his faded jeans. "That was entertaining, Matsuda-san. Although my best recommendation is we shall not talk about sex again."

"I agree," Matsuda bowed repeatedly. "Gomenasai, Ryuuzaki!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." L said, looking off to a distance. "You won."

"Huh?"

"I was playing a game and I lost." L added. "You won."

"Initiating sex as provocation is a loser's game, Ryuuzaki." Matsuda grinned. "One way or another, somebody is getting it."

"Indeed." L raised a finger. "This is the reason of my celibacy. Good night, Matsuda-san."

"Good night, Ryuuzaki," Matsuda hurried to his room and locked himself up. _Celibacy? He expected him to believe that?_ He knew that he is still not safe. He looked up and saw the camera. Then he waved at it. After a while he got so paranoid that he threw a towel at the camera and said, "I am not going to masturbate, Ryuuzaki. I just don't want you watching me sleep."

He doesn't know how L responded to that but he could bet the equally paranoid and faithless detective believed otherwise.

Just as he was ready to hit the sheets, he heard his door creaked open. He moodily glanced to see a dark figure hovering before him; a too familiar dark figure. Matsuda let out a groan. "What now, Ryuuzaki?"

"The coffee, Matsuda-san."

"Go away, Ryuuza—" he stopped abruptly when he felt the heat of the detective's breath close to his face. He stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. L must have given a smile but he could not tell. The next instant Matsuda barely remembered being in the storage again, fumbling through containers and other things. His eyes were already droopy, for Christ's sake, when is this going to end? L was just outside the door, watching, biting on his index finger while eyes were the shape of an owl's. Matsuda called out to him, "There's no more coffee, Ryuuzaki."

"Unlikely," L visibly frowned.

"Why don't you just call Watari and the others back?" Matsuda suggested although he was hinting _why the hell should I be alone with you any longer?_

"Ee-ye." The detective muttered. He pointed crooked finger to a corner. "How about that coffee maker? It seems full."

"Ah, that's Misa-Misa's. She told me not to let anybody touch it. She is saving it for Raito-kun..." Matsuda's voice trailed off voluntarily since the detective already had the coffee maker in hand and pouring it into his cup. He held it and smelled the scent then he seemed to like it. He went back to the control room, Matsuda following behind.

"Misa-Misa wouldn't be so happy with this, Ryuuzaki."

L ignored him completely and kept on sipping the coffee as he placed himself in his normal sitting position. Matsuda just stood there for a few more seconds before he asked if he could go back to his room. L greeted him another good night and the other man was relieved to finally get some sleep.

It has been half an hour when Matsuda felt somebody was shaking him from the claws of serene slumber. He fought it away stubbornly. "Matsuda-san?"

Matsuda groaned and turned to the other side.

"Matsuda-san?"

"Go away..."

"There is a problem with the coffee."

"Ryuuzaki, if you have finished all of it, tell that to Misa-Misa and not to me. She would really kill you but I warned you."

"Matsuda-san, please."

He heard the sudden change in the tone of his voice so the other man was inclined to look. He was still trying to open his eyes fully when he asked, "What now?"

L looked really worried. "Matsuda-san, what do you know about Viagra?"

Matsuda mumbled a "nothing much" as his eyes swiftly gazed down. Then he bolted up, stifling a scream, pointing at the thing that caught him off guard.

"I think this is meant for Raito-kun, don't you agree?" L was nonchalantly conversing with him although aware of the erection between his thighs.

"Ryuuzaki—"

"It actually hurts, Matsuda-san." L explained too calmly. "Its effect surfaced just now. My stomach hurts too. Do you know how to make it stop?"

"Why on earth would you ask me that!"

"You seem to be an expert and all—"

Matsuda quickly got out of bed and leaned himself against the wall, trying not to get close. He also tried not to stare. "Take a cold shower. It could help."

L cocked his head to one side. "I have arrived to a solution."

"Whatever it is—"

"I am horny and I need you to help me appease it."

"—just do it!"

Silence.

"What—what did you—no, you did not." Matsuda remained against the wall.

L sighed, trying to make sense of it. It really is hard to keep his mind functioning to allow mental process. Sadly, he is a man made up of a currently active brain and a penis and there is not enough blood to run both simultaneously. He still tried to reason out, "Matsuda-san, we could not tell anybody about this especially Misa-san and Raito-kun."

Matsuda tried to stay calm despite the pressure. He glanced at L and the bulge inside his pants…what a package it is too…oh crap, stop thinking about that, idiot! Bad, Matsuda, _baaaad_…

L took a step forward. "Matsuda-san, you must help me. Ee-ye, I demand you to help me."

Matsuda gulped the remaining amount of self-control. "Don't come near, Ryuuzaki. I'm telling you, cold shower would...help..."

His voice was getting weaker as he felt the other man's fingers sliding through his hair then his cheek. Matsuda could hear his breath, could smell the lingering breath of coffee. He involuntarily relaxed and parted his lips slightly, allowing the young sleuth to gain easier access. They kissed gently, L nibbling playfully with his lower lip. Then Matsuda watched in horror as L shoved his mouth almost angrily against his. He held onto the lanky shoulder blades as L relentlessly explored his mouth further. He was embarrassed because he was also moaning and shaking. He could also feel the arousal inside his own pajamas. The longing was almost unbearable, intoxicating and really wrong. Matsuda tried his best to push him away but L was gripping his shirt tightly, pressing his mouth deeper, tongue colliding with his own shy one. Matsuda pushed again and this time he succeeded for they both landed on his bed. Still, progress. Then he felt L's other hand sliding to grab his crotch. Okay, not good.

"Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda gasped when L's mouth was finally off him. It was short-lived however since L just switched their positions so he could be on top. Then he kissed Matsuda savagely again. The bed was making noises as the two men struggled to attain dominance. Matsuda knew he wanted it too but this was just wrong. There is no indication that he was attracted to the insomniac, sugar addict but maybe Ryuuzaki was attracted to him...and he was yes, flattered, maybe...oh fuck, god, why the hell is he thinking about that? Oh god...

"Oh god..." Matsuda could not contain it as he watched L pull down his pajamas. He lifted his shirt up and traced a tongue around his taunt left nipple. Matsuda groaned again and grabbed L's untidy mattress of dark hair to urge him to go on.

The next morning nothing was mentioned.

**I am terribly sorry if I have the cut down the climax all of a sudden. I would like to keep you excited and squirming in your seats so please do forgive me. This story will compose with more steamy scenes so don't worry. For now, submit a review if you must.**


	2. Breathe out the tension

**Breathe out the tension**

Matsuda had banged his leg on a chair for the third time. Nobody from the team looked up to notice this. They were by far accustomed to the silly young man and his clumsy acts. They didn't even ask if he was fine because they expected him to blurt out an apology while giggling unnecessarily which he did (as usual and for the third time too.) Light looked over his shoulder with disinterest and said to Matsuda, "You should take a sit somewhere. You seemed frazzled."

Translation: _Stop shitting around and do something...anything...for crying out loud._

Matsuda apologized again and bowed his head. It's a good thing that he's not being questioned about acting like this. It never occurred to him that he always acted the same even with the addition of having an illicit affair last night. He blinked in frustration when it crossed his mind. The urge to point his gun at his face is almost overpowering. He looked for a chair and sat on it, determined to keep his mouth shut and move as little as possible.

In the angle where he sat, he got a better chance to observe the young sleuth, hovering behind Light. His back was arched in an ugly way and Matsuda couldn't bear stand the realization that last night, the detective was surprisingly flexible...oh-oh…he gasped and covered his face. This earned a short glare from Aizawa. Matsuda needed to have a break or something. He folded his hands on his lap and pretended to think of a song and sing it over and over in his head. He had to do everything in his power to prevent the thoughts from breaking into his subconscious. Whatever happened last night was a one-time thing. It won't happen, not in this lifetime. L has clearly forgotten about it. Matsuda woke up that morning and found him gone. It's obvious that he didn't want to remember it. It's best that way.

That afternoon, everyone had their lunch. Matsuda was about to skip away freely when to his horror, L called his name. The other members looked back but decided that it's nothing strange so they went their ways. Matsuda literally felt his knees shaking. He took tiny steps towards the detective.

L watched him for a while then snapped his head abruptly at Light's direction. "Light-kun, it has come to my attention that your Misa-san wants to drug you."

Light didn't flinch. Didn't look like he cared. "The Viagra stuff, I know."

Matsuda wasn't sure he liked the conversation. He stood still.

L frowned. "I accidentally drank the coffee, Light-kun."

"Oh," Light simply said. Couldn't he get more creative than that response?

"And so I had to have sex with Matsuda-san to relieve it."

The event took only seconds to be registered as the most horrific episode ever to exist in the real world and the parallel dimension next to it. The players took their roles. L remained impassive. Matsuda felt like a dagger was scarring his intestines while acid is being poured on it. Light's fingers froze above the keyboard and he was looking at L with his lips slightly pale and his eyes a diameter wider.

"Like hell!" Light finally responded, a small smile forming. Then it disappeared when he turned to look at Matsuda who looked like he died inside.

"You ought to tell Misa-san about her inappropriate behavior," L was still speaking as if he didn't realize the impact of his revelation.

Whether Light thought that when it comes to inappropriate behaviors, nothing is graver than what L and Matsuda shared together, the younger man kept it to himself and just nodded. He started typing again.

Matsuda couldn't believe it. L was detached and Light was presenting the same sentiment. It seems that to the two geniuses, it wasn't shocking news. A breakthrough with the Kira investigation is likely to rattle them and this upsets Matsuda. The whole thing is unsettling. He just stood there, flabbergasted as he could be. They ignored his presence and then Light finally addressed him.

"You really do seem frazzled and I stopped wondering why."

Matsuda turned his back and tried to walk away. His feet disobeyed him.

"Matsuda-san?"

L. Damn him. He is never serving coffee to the man again.

"Matsuda-san, I have to be honest with Light-kun if we do not want the same thing to happen again. Misa-san must be strictly limited to use anything in our headquarters lounge from now on."

He turned and snapped. "And what if I want it to happen again?"

The words were out of his mouth. Why doesn't he ever use his brain?

Light span his chair immediately. Typing on the keyboard doesn't beat this spectacle in years. L wasn't shaken.

"Did it please you much, Matsuda-san?" L asked, eyes hazy.

Matsuda kept opening his mouth, trying to convey a response. Nothing.

Light was grinning. L was still staring. Matsuda struggled to make his voice work. Nothing.

"Matsuda-san, you need to take your lunch now." It was Light. He noticed his expression softened as he said it. Thank the gods that at least one of them doesn't want to torture him. Or maybe he wanted him to leave so he could discuss with L how they did it. Are these two that cruel?

When Matsuda kept quiet, L looked at Light and announced nonchalantly. "It all started with a kiss. He was the one—"

"I'M GOING TO LUNCH!" As soon as he blurted it out, he rushed away. Better that he doesn't hear about how they make fun of him. He couldn't understand why his life suddenly became miserable. It's all because of that man. He needs to get even.

And what, sex again? Why isn't his cognitive level developed higher somewhere in his younger years? Why didn't he read books? Why didn't he just choose a less demanding job than being a police officer? All these questions hang above his head like a dark cloud of some irritating sort, dampening his used-to-be bouncy nature. It's that sick detective freak and his twelve sugar cubes and coffee addiction and stupid insomnia and his amorous biting on his neck and nipples…oh dear gods why on earth did that just slip and where could he find a gun to shoot...oh gods he is wearing one, dammit, hurry and pull it out of your holster! Freaking damn!

Matsuda stopped on an ice cream parlor and got himself something cold to pour above his head. Ignoring the people who turned to look at his queer behavior, he took a seat on a bench and closed his eyes. Now his head hurts and he tried not to grab the gun from his holster and fulfill the act of suicide. How will he be able to function normally again? It was one thing that he slept with someone like L and that a suspected mass murderer handcuffed to the said detective knows it but to think that the other members...especially the chief. Oh gods...

He pulled himself together. No, he can manage. He's twenty-three years old...a twenty-three year old boy, more likely. No...no! He can do this. This isn't the worst thing that could happen. He started to walk, trying to look brave. He kept his chin up, his face a portrait of seriousness. He is going back there. He won't be intimidated. As he stated earlier, there could be worst things that could happen...wait, what is that. Did he just step on—?

"Oh hell!" Matsuda winced in disgust. It's an official day to lament. There is shit stuck on the sole of his shoe.

He needs to get this washed. He ran around to find anything to wipe the dirt off. He saw a hose and turned the faucet. He took off his shoe and rinsed it properly. Ah, great, this really happened, shit really did get stuck on there. Oh gods, they're definitely not favoring him. What kind of cruelty is having feces on your shoe? He was a good boy. He really was. He helped the elderly cross the street, he eats good food, and he calls his mommy once a week...so yeah, he didn't deserve this.

"Damn you, Ryuuzaki!"

"Matsuda, what on earth?"

Matsuda gasped and saw Aizawa glaring at him suspiciously. "What did you do this time?"

_Why does he always think I did something wrong?_ Matsuda laughed. "Ah...there's something on my shoe and I was just—"

Aizawa fixed his stare on Matsuda's leather shoe and realized what was stuck there. "Gross."

"Tell me about it."

Matsuda bent down and rinsed the dirt as thoroughly as he could. Aizawa stood there, watching him.

"You need to get some tissue with that."

Matsuda heaved a sigh. Aizawa went to ice cream parlor to ask for a tissue paper. He handed it to Matsuda and watched the younger man.

"I just came back from the house. My wife is already threatening to kick me out."

Matsuda looked at Aizawa and said out of blue, "Could I stay at your place?"

Aizawa cringed his nose. "Hell no."

Matsuda looked at his foot like a beaten-up puppy. Aizawa saw this and rolled his eyes. "I thought you like the headquarters. You said the accommodations there are splendid."

Matsuda wished he could tell Aizawa his reasons. Despite the permanent frown in the older man's face, Aizawa seemed to be considerate and understanding enough. He also couldn't stand Ryuuzaki and his methods. Maybe Matsuda needs a friend. Maybe it could be Aizawa but there's no telling how he might react.

The young cop decided to give it a try. "Aizawa-san?"

"Hm?"

He could just drop off the confession casually like it was a joke. Then when it catches Aizawa off-guard, Matsuda would break down and start crying. He will start pleading. Anything. Just anything to convince him to help him.

"I had sex with L."

It took three seconds for that to register and on which Aizawa started laughing. "Like hell!"

Matsuda met his eyes with a solemn gaze. They stared at each other forever.

Then Aizawa laughed louder. "Like hell!"

"Uh-uh," Matsuda assured him.

Aizawa looked like he was searching for the right words, somewhere between _fucking retarded _and _oh no you didn't_ but he said nothing. Matsuda was starting to get nervous. He stood up. Aizawa stepped back, looking at him grimly.

"Help me, Aizawa-san."

Aizawa looked dazed. "Ah..."

"I can't work with him like this, it was all a mistake."

"Hm."

"Please say something more."

"Do the others know?"

"Don't tell them. This should be a secret between us."

Aizawa knit his eyebrows. He was taking it seriously now. Good.

"I never told anyone about this, Matsuda-san."

"What?"

"I'm a homophobe."

Silence.

Matsuda thundered. "I'm not gay! It was the damn Viagra!"

"I did not need to know that and now I do, now mental images are in my head, I'm not listening!"

"Aizawa-san!

"Okay! Okay!" Aizawa raised his palms up. "Let's go back. I'll think of some way to keep you around me at all times."

"Arigatou!" Matsuda pounced on him without thinking.

"Matsuda-san...er, homophobe suffocating here."

"I'm not gay!"

"Yet you have your arms around me."

"Gomen."

"Get off. I have a gun. I'll shoot you in the right eye."

"Why are you homophobic, Aizawa-san?"

"I'm all for gay rights. Gay people are people too. But I just don't like being associated with them. Don't get me wrong. I just can't wrap my head around two guys...doing it." Aizawa shifted his eyes on the ground.

Matsuda blushed. He hugged himself.

"You're not gonna go on details about _your_ experience, right?" Aizawa stared at him suspiciously.

"No!"

"Good. I'll definitely shoot you in the right eye if you did." Aizawa grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's head back."


End file.
